I miss you
by Shirayuki Ann
Summary: Indah. Aku selalu mengagumi keindahan bunga sakura. Mengagumi keindahan kelopak berwarna merah muda itu saat bermekaran dan keanggunannya saat kelopak-kelopak itu berguguran.


Disclaimer by **Tite kubo**

(Bleach bukan punya saya)

…

**I miss you**

**By Rukaga Ann**

…

**Warning : AU, Gaje (mungkin,,,), OOC (kaya'nya,,,), Typo (ada pastinya,,,)**

**Don't like? Don't read please,,,,**

…

Kutatap sebuah pohon sakura yang menjulang di depanku. Kelopak-kelopak berwarna merah mudanya perlahan terlepas dari tangkai, terbang meliuk-liuk tertiup angin yang berhembus pelan sore ini. Salah satu kelopaknya perlahan jatuh ke telapak tanganku, yang memang sengaja kutadahkan untuk menampung kelopak merah muda itu. Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk senyum saat kelopak merah muda itu mendarat di telapak tanganku.

Indah. Aku selalu mengagumi keindahan bunga sakura. Mengagumi keindahan kelopak berwarna merah muda itu saat bermekaran dan keanggunannya saat kelopak-kelopak itu berguguran.

Aku menunduk mengamati kelopak bunga di telapak tanganku. Tiba-tiba perasaan rindu langsung menyeruak di dadaku. Aku menoleh ke samping berharap melihat sosoknya berdiri di sebelahku. Tapi aku tidak mendapatinya, tidak ada sosok tinggi berambut jingga menyolok itu berdiri di sampingku. Aku menghela napas.

"Ichigo, aku merindukanmu." Kata-kata itu terucap di bibirku.

Perlahan kembali kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan setapak yang kedua sisinya berdiri kokoh ratusan pohon sakura yang nampak seperti sebuah terowongan. Sungguh indah, pemandangan ini hanya bisa kunikmati setahun sekali karena sakura hanya berbunga di musim semi. Berjalan sendirian di bawah naungan sakura sambil berharap seseorang akan muncul di sampingku dan menggenggam erat tanganku, benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Andai saja kemarin aku tidak marah pada Ichigo dan berteriak menyuruhnya pergi dan tidak datang menemuiku mungkin hari ini aku tidak akan berjalan sendirian. Ichigo akan berdiri di sampingku menggenggam erat tanganku dan tersenyum jahil padaku.

Di depanku berjalan sepasang muda-mudi sambil bergandengan tangan, sesekali terdengar suara tawa mereka. Nampaknya mereka sangat bahagia. Membuatku semakin tersiksa. Membuatku menyesal marah pada Ichigo hanya karena ia bilang tidak bisa menemaniku ke melihat sakura hari ini. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku.

"Ada apa?" sebuah suara bernada khawatir menyambutku. Mataku melebar, terkejut pada apa yang kulihat.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Seperti melihat setan saja," pemilik suara itu tertawa renyah.

"Ichigo?" ujarku lirih.

"Iya, ini aku. Merindukanku, Rukia?" salah satu sudut bibir Ichigo terangkat membentuk senyum kecil. "Ckckck, padahal baru semalam kamu tidak melihatku."

Aku tidak menjawab. Mataku terpaku menatap sosok itu. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuh tingginya yang dibalut mantel berwarna coklat sepanjang lutut dan celana berwarna hitam di batang pohon sakura. Rambut jingganya yang dipotong pendek terlihat acak-acakan karena tertiup angin. Dan wajah tampannya dihiasi sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang sangat kurindukan.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya tapi saat aku hampir mencapainya sosok itu menghilang. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, dengan panik berusaha menemukan sosok pria itu lagi. Tapi nihil, dia tidak ada di sini. Hanya ada orang-orang yang menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Anda baik-baik saja, nona?" tanya seorang wanita padaku.

Aku mengangguk.

"Anda terlihat panik, apa anda kehilangan sesuatu?" wanita itu bertanya lagi.

"Bukan sesuatu tapi seseorang," jawabku.

"Mungkin anda bisa menghubungi polisi yang berjaga di depan sana, mereka bisa membantu anda mencarinya," ujar wanita itu.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Polisi tidak akan bisa membantuku saat ini. Wanita itu menatapku prihatin. Membuatku gerah merasa dikasihani seperti itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapku seraya bergegas meninggalkan wanita itu.

…

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju area yang memang khusus disediakan untuk orang-orang yang ingin berpiknik sambil menikmati keindahan sakura. Ber_hanami* _bersama keluarga, rekan kerja, teman ataupun kekasih.

Aku ingat bila aku dan Ichigo datang untuk sakura kami selalu membawa sebuah tikar dan banyak makanan. Dan Ichigo selalu membawa kamera dan mengambil foto kami berdua. Katanya setiap waktu yang dilewatkannya bersamaku harus diabadikan.

Mengingat Ichigo membuat mataku berkaca-kaca. Lagi, perasaan rindu dan sesal itu menyeruak dalam diriku. Betapa aku sangat berharap Ichigo berdiri di sampingku saat ini.

Aku memilih duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang berada agak jauh dari orang-orang yang sedang ber_hanami_. Mataku memerhatikan kebahagian dan keceriaan yang ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang itu. Mereka benar-benar membuatku iri.

"Tidak pernah rugi datang kemari, sakura di sini memang sangat indah."

Suara itu membuatku menoleh. Lagi, aku melihat tubuh tinggi Ichigo berdiri di sampingku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aku pasti berhalusinasi lagi."

"Lagi? Kau pasti sangat merindukanku sampai berhalusinasi melihatku, Rukia."

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha mengusir bayangan Ichigo dari pandanganku.

Tapi dia masih berdiri di sana, di sebelahku. Aku memejamkan mata sesaat kemudian membuka mataku lagi. Dan dia tetap ada di sana. Ini bukan halusinasi, bukan khayalanku semata. Dia di sana, berdiri sambil menatapku. Dengan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya, senyum yang selalu sanggup membuat hatiku bergetar. Senyum yang hanya diberikannya untukku.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia."

Hanya kalimat pendek itu dan aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Ke dekapan hangat yang aku rindukan padahal baru semalam kami tidak bertemu.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucapku di dalam dekapannya.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi."

Aku mendongak dan menatap matanya. Mata berwarna coklat yang juga membalas tatapanku.

"Aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu, saat itu aku kesal dan kata-kata itu terucap begitu saja." Jelasku.

Bibir itu kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Aku tahu. Makanya aku tidak menanggapinya dengan serius."

"Tapi salahmu juga," aku meninju dada Ichigo pelan. "Kalau kamu tidak bilang tidak bisa menemaniku melihat sakura, aku pasti tidak akan marah dan menyuruhmu untuk tidak menemuiku lagi."

"Tunggu, bukannya kamu bilang tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini?" tanyaku.

Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Ichigo. "Makanya tadi aku minta maaf, aku tahu aku salah. Kemarin aku hanya bercanda, mana mungkin aku melewatkan festival sakura yang cuma ada setahun sekali dan kesempatan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihku tercinta. Tapi ternyata kau menanggapinya dengan serius dan akhirnya marah dan mengusirku. Maukah kau memaafkanku, Rukia?"

Ichigo memberiku tatapan memohon yang selalu sanggup membuatku meng'iya'kan semua permintaannya. Aku baru saja hendak membuka mulutku untuk menjawab saat suara Ichigo kembali terdengar.

"Lagipula aku tidak percaya kau sanggup hidup tanpa melihat wajah gantengku ini," ujarnya penuh percaya diri.

Aku langsung melepas pelukanku dan memasang wajah cemberut. Ichigo memang pria paling narsis yang pernah kukenal. Setidak di depanku dia jadi super duper narsis begitu.

"Apa aku salah?" Ichigo memiringkan kepalanya, di bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyuman, senyum jahilnya. Betapa bersyukurnya diriku masih bisa melihat senyum itu. Tapi rasa kesal langsung menyerbuku saat sadar Ichigo berniat menjahiliku.

Aku mengangkat telunjukku ke depan mata Ichigo dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kamu salah. Aku masih bisa hidup tanpa melihatmu, aku masih bisa bernapas, makan dan menjalani hidup walau tidak ada kamu," sebuah kerutan muncul di wajah Ichigo, sepertinya dia tidak suka dengan jawabanku. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, senang karena berhasil memutar keadaan, sekarang aku yang akan menjahilinya. Aku diam, menunggu reaksi Ichigo.

"B-bagaimana bisa…"

Ichigo berkata dengan terbata bahkan ia tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi senyum itu hanya bertahan sebentar. Ekspresiku berubah serius sedetik kemudian, mataku menatap lurus ke mata Ichigo.

"Aku memang tetap akan hidup, tapi kehidupanku tidak akan pernah sebahagia saat bersamamu, saat aku masih bisa melihat senyummu. Kehidupanku tidak akan pernah sempurna karena akan ada ruang kosong di sini," aku menyentuh dadaku. "Ruang kosong yang seharusnya kamu tempati."

Ichigo terdiam. Pemuda itu menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit kuartikan. Kemudian ia kembali merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu," ucapnya.

"Kamu kalah cepat," jawabku.

Ichigo melepas pelukannya dan merangkum kedua belah pipiku dengan tangan besarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rukia. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu mungkin aku akan gila atau mati karena begitu merindukanmu, aku tidak tahu." Ichigo menggeleng. "Yang jelas tidak akan ada masa depan untukku jika itu tanpamu, Rukia."

Aku menatap mata Ichigo dan melihat kesungguhan di dalam sepasang manik coklat itu. Aku tersenyum. Ini pernyataan cinta yang terbaik yang pernah kudengar keluar dari bibir Ichigo. Dan aku akan mengingatnya selamanya. Mengabadikan saat ini di memoriku. Ichigo menyapukan bibirnya di keningku, hanya sapuan ringan tapi sapuan ringan itu sanggup menggetarkan hatiku. Lalu Ichigo memelukku erat, begitu erat sampai aku merasa Ichigo tidak akan pernah melepaskanku lagi.

…

_fin_

…

Halo, apa kabar semuanya?  
Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya, moga kalian suka ya. Jika berkenan tolong kotak review-nya diisi ya,,,

See ya

Ann *_*


End file.
